My Brave Pony Starfleet Humans: Starfleet Events
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Dean Cadance, now promoted to Principal of Crystal Prep-Academy, receives news regarding her long lost brother. Meanwhile, an evil Witch Doctor, also skilled in robotics and machinery plans world domination that only the Starfleet humans can defeat, but not without the help of Human Twilight Sparkle, and Human Lightning Dawn, and convincing them or even asking them to help will not


**_Author's notes:_**

 ** _Okay, Friendship Games, your turn to feel my wrath, and as for haters... whatever._**

 **PROLOGUE**

In California, several men, dressed in burglar outfits, slunk about the streets, ducking out of sight whenever anyone came near, and finally, they made it to the boat docks where a speedboat was waiting for them.

They boarded it and headed far out to sea, and rendevoused with a large yaht that belonged to their boss. A very rich and greedy looking man dressed in a gangster's suit and smoking a cigar.

"Ya got it, boys?"

"Sure, thing boss." said one of the thugs, and he handed him a breifcase.

The boss opened it revealing not money, not jeweles, but a sacred stone tablet with ancient writing on it.

The boss grinned and then asked "Did anyone give ya trouble?"

"Nah, it was easy-peasy." said a thug.

Recently, a team of paleintologists were digging for dinosaour bones believed to be in the area. Though they didn't find any, they did find the ancient tablet, which they intended to donate to the museum, but the thugs ambushed the team on their way to the nearest museum.

They beat up the archeologsts, damaged their cars, leaving them stranded, and made off with the tablet to bring back to their boss.

"Look at that thing, it's gotta be worth at least a hundred-million." said a thug.

The boss snickered "Maybe, and I'll settle for nothin' less… than a hundred-billion!"

He and his men shared a laugh at the thought of such blackmail, except the guy on the end. He also didn't look as big and as burly as the other thugs.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked the boss "You don't think that's funny."

The dude didn't answer, nor did he remove his burglar mask.

The boss imedeatly pulled off the dude's mask, and revealed him to be a young adult male, in his early twentys, with peach colored skin, and two-toned brown hair that stuck up.

The other men already didn't recognize him, and reached for their guns, but the guy swiftly spun and kicked them all out of their hands, and then swiped the breifcase with the tablet in it.

"Thanks for the souvineer!" he called as he dashed for the deck.

"Get that punk!" shouted the boss.

The men started to chase the man down, and all got out their spare guns and began to shoot at him, forcing the guy to leap over behind a stack of steel crates and barrels.

"Get him!"

"He's over there!"

Thinking quickly, the man kicked one of the barrels over which spilt oil onto the deck.

The men slipped and skidded along the slippery deck. Two of them fell over the side and into the water, another two conked their heads on the walls and fell unconsious.

The boss stopped in his tracks, and whistled loud.

The guy, thinking he was homefree, began to run for it, but as soon as he turned the corner, he ran smack into another gaggle of thugs that grabbed him and punched him hard, and then held him tightly, and snatched the breficase from him.

The boss came up to the group and looked the man in the eyes, finally able to identify him.

"Well, well, never thought I'd ever meet you, Lightning Dawn."

Lightning grinned sarcasticly and scorned "Pleasure's all mine, McGavin!"

McGavin grinned and took the briefcase back. He checked inside, and the tablet was still safe. "Ya know, ya shouldn't be goin' takin' other people's properties, boy. Could end up in a whole heap of a mess."

Lightning's features hardened "That sounds rich coming from you."

He explained how he witnessed his men robbing from the archeologists, and after secretly calling the police and paramedics to help them, without being seen, he decided that since he couldn't help the archeologists, and that they would be fine depsite their injuries, he ambushed one of McGavin's men and snuck in with the group to steal the tablet back. For such a fine artifact belonged ina musem, and not in the hands of a crooked, greedy gangster.

"All the people you've hurt, killed, blackmailed. People like you make me sick."

McGavin moved in closer to him "Yeah? Well, I got just the cure for ya…" then he instructed his boys "Toss him over the side. Let him swim home."

"But boss, can't we just shoot him?"

McGavin's feature's hardened. "I said toss him! It'll be more painful if he can swim that far. Besides, I want him alive so he can live knowing that he failed. The great Lightning Dawn, finally blew one."

He laughed as he walked off, and the thugs dragged a struggling Lightning right to the edge of the yhat to throw him overboard.

When suddenly, a robin came soaring down from out nowhere and attacked one of the thugs in back of his head, startling the guy, and making him jump, giving Lightning the chance to bite one of the other thugs' hand, and stomp on other's foot, and kick the last one over the ledge.

Now free, Lightning began to fight back, but he stopped a moment to gaze back at the bird, that gazed back at him. "Perfect timing, Krysta; as usual."

The robin chirped at him, and then Lightning dashed straight for McGavin, tackling him to the ground and making him drop the breifcase and his lit cigar!

McGavin struggled to fight back and grabbed his gun, but Lightning punched his hand knocking the gun away, and punched McGavin hard in the face.

He jumped off him, grabbed the gun and the briefcase and dashed off.

"Stop him!" shouted McGavin.

All his thugs began to chase after him, and leapt out one-by-one trying to ambush him, but he just punched and kicked them out of the way.

The other thugs grabbed their guns and began to shoot at him. He slipped around a corner to avoid the bullets, and then looked up at the large flag atop the yaht.

He fired his own gun the grommets, breaking the ropes and causing the flag to fall on the men. They all fussed and fidgeted about. Only one thug was still free and chased Lightning to the edge of the yhat.

The two engaged in a struggle for the briefcase, but Krysta flew in and yanked on the thugs hair with her talons, making him let go, and Lightning punched him hard and down.

With that settled, Lightning jumped into one of the speedboats, and launched it off the yhat with Krysta on his shoulder and the briefcase safley in hand.

He reved the engine hard and managed ot get away… just in time.

The soft breeze and the rocking of the waves caused McGavin's cigarette to fall into the oil spill on the deck, and the yhat burst into flames, forcing all the men to jump overboard.

The coast guard arrived shortly afterwhich, and came to arrest any and all survivors.

All the men were stripped of all their weapons and tied up tightly.

Suddenly, one of the cops noticed the briefcase on the deck of his boat.

He looked inside, and there was the tablet, still in one piece thanks to the special protectivness of the casing.

"Where did this come from?" the man wondered, but he couldn't see or hear too much, with the brightness of the flamming yhat and the nosie from all the other boats.

Lightning had cleverly slipped the briefcase onto the boat and then road off across the sea in his stolen boat.

"Well, now things should get back to normal, thanks to us. Eh, Krysta?"

Krysta chirped twice.

"Well, let's on home." said Lightning "I think I've had enough vaccation for one adventure."

And not too far away from him, about twenty miles off the coast of California was Mystic Island, where he lived and worked… when he wasn't out being some mystery hero.

 ** _MY BRAVE PONY_**

 ** _STARFLEET HUMANS_**

 ** _STARFLEET EVENTS_**

 ** _(Credits play)_**

As the credits played, news articles were shown of McGavin and his gang being captured, the archeologists being saved, and the tablet being recovered, but not a single article had any information who the person who did all this was

Other shots showed of other heroic deeds Lightning had done…

-Thwarting Bank Roberies.

-Saving ladies from getting mugged.

Just basic, everyday heroic deeds.

Yet, each and every heroic deed he did, he made sure to flee so nobody would see him, or that his face would not be plastered all over the news and things like that.

The worse thing you could do at a time like that is to try to make things better

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _To Be Continued on my Deviantart account._**


End file.
